


幻觉/2D5CV

by AA53458



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 轻微药物控制
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA53458/pseuds/AA53458





	幻觉/2D5CV

幻觉  
ooc，轻微药物控制

2DX5V

 

自己离老年这个阶段还有非常长的一段时间，还怀疑起眼睛是不是出问题的时候手指下意识的揉了揉，画面依旧是这样带有一种朦胧而脑袋好像跟着变得迟钝。他看到了天花板上的吊灯再看看周围是一间普通的房间自己就躺在床上，正当他缩起双腿坐起来往后靠时从被子下听到了几声金属碰撞的声音。

抓起被单掀开的动作在他身上有些缓慢，脚腕上被套上了根链子另外一端扣在了床脚压在了地板上。维吉尔露出有些难受的表情更多是因为自己忘了之前发生过的事，但这个现象潜意识的让他说不出来的不舒服感。

这时候房门被打开了进来了一个男人，他盯着着自己而手从后面关上了门。开始刘海挡住了他的外貌直到走过来把食物放到一旁自己就坐到了床边，然后露出温柔的笑脸看着维吉尔后说了句早安问候。接下来他就直接把对方拦腰搂到自己怀里，维吉尔对他的过度亲密做出了不适应的抵抗，奇怪的是他想推开手掌只能无力的贴在了对方的胸膛上。

“一大早就那么热情吗？”

“...这...怎么回事。”

“别挣扎了维吉尔。”

他没有理会对方的抵抗反而当成了这一种邀请，鼻尖扫过维吉尔的肩窝处后直接在上面的皮肤吮吸起来接着就是细细的舔吻，而维吉尔更是因为他的举动变得更加抵触却只能在他的怀里扭动着而最后更是惩罚性的狠狠留下一个个牙印。

“...唔！...啊...但...但丁...放开我...。”

尽管维吉尔跟自己一样都有着很强的康复能力，而但丁依旧很乐意不觉的在的脖子上烙上属于印记。现在的但丁就像抱着只猫咪在怀里任由他肆意玩弄，当猫咪不听话的时候他总有其他的方法去驯服。

“如果你再不听话我只能让你来点猫薄荷了。”

当怀里的人听到他说的话后身体马上僵硬了起来，心的恐惧很快的涌了上来发现自己忘记了当初是为什么会变成这个样子。面前跟自己有着同样发色的男人其实就是跟自己有着血缘关系的弟弟，再看看他手掌展示出来的粉色糖果连自己也没有留意到瞳孔的正在紧张的收缩。

“...不，我不需要！”

声音近乎是带有些发抖而脸更是不想再看到面前的糖果直接埋在了但丁的手臂上，而脑子里闪过的一些片段是一直想要忘记的一段记忆现在只能深深的在脑海里压着。但丁好像也没想那么轻易的放过自己看着对方好像害怕的快要躲起来的动作在眼里成了那是一种邀请征服，越是逃避越是反抗激起的欲望更不容易熄灭。不过在他看来无论是反抗逃避顺从都是一样想个可口的糖果连但丁也没办法摆脱而深陷其中，手掌钻进维吉尔身上唯一一件衣物后就从后腰间一路抚摸下去一点点的探进大腿内侧，尽管双腿没有衣物包裹更是对他来说方便了不少。

“不需要的话那就要向我证明维吉尔。”

但丁好像在给他一次机会一般看着自己还是在等待他会有什么表现会好好的满足一番，想着自己的哥哥还会不会像之前一样反抗或这是顺从不管是哪一种他都忍不住狠狠的去欺负。面对着每一种维吉尔无论是高傲的、锐气逼人、古板、孤僻到他成熟、沉默寡言、忧郁的各种表情在但丁前面无疑是致命的引诱。

他的兄弟很吸引人在各种方面都是超过符合但丁的口味，还曾经被嘲笑尽喜欢冷漠无趣的平胸的高傲女人的事而他总会说你懂什么，这种女人最多只能符合我去看几眼。其实可暗地想着如果这杂志封面是个男人刚好正是我的好哥哥，肯定要大大登上报纸写着这男人的屁股被我但丁给操死了。

他是愣了下然后似乎下了决心，这个糖果无论是对于但丁还是维吉尔都是同样的诱人。现在的情况更是无法逃离这里，先是自己的奇怪脱力的身体然后视线模糊这种状态下在对方的面前就是任人窄割。维吉尔的双臂环上了但丁的脖子主动的把身体贴了上去，现在的胸口里装的心脏快速的跳动连但丁的也能感受到。对方更像是得到了美餐一般抱紧了自己的哥哥脑袋还蹭两下，感受着他柔软的发梢还张嘴咬了口耳尖。维吉尔的双手紧紧的抓住了但丁背后的衣服更像是带有怨念的模样不愿撒手。

“那么乖，我肯定会给你奖赏的哥哥。”

那两个字总能深深的刺痛着维吉尔的心灵，现在的他没办法张口说话口腔里刚刚还残旧着自己跟弟弟的唾液然而换成了他的手指头，舌尖被闯进来的手指玩了弄了几下后就被牙齿咬住，再怎么用力也只能留个牙印。但丁笑着看着手指头上的一排排印像是对待戒指一般低下头吻了吻，接下来他也不示弱的抓起哥哥手在无名指上也咬上了口这才觉得公平。

但丁知道哥哥的脾性看起来再怎么顺从底子里还是那么的高傲，不允许自尊心受到半点的挫折。维吉尔现在就趴在他的身下自己也就顺势的压了上去，胸膛贴上了他的后背，被咬过的手指已经抚摸上了他的臀部。柔软挺翘是但丁对他的第一印象，这个老哥的确是来自不同的时间甚至还想过是不是也跟不同的自己早就有上过床，其实底子里是个熟透的桃子。他居然嫉妒起自己来了。

他的腹部下被垫上了个枕头整个腰型凹进去后屁股跟着起伏只能抬高，感受到羞耻的把脸直接埋在了里连声音也不想发出一丁点。显示粗糙的手指掰开了臀部露出了把里面紧闭的穴口，但丁连润滑油都不想找了直接用嘴里的唾液滴到臀缝里然后看着慢慢滑落到了穴口。身下的人很明显是被吓到了还能听见隔着被单喊了句你干什么，但丁故意的用笑声回复了维吉尔的话。

紧绷的身体接纳着对方手指，它们除了不停的往里面钻去还试图去碰触里面的敏感点。使劲的探入直到畅行无阻后开始模仿其交合的动作和节奏,他迷糊的印象中异常的抗拒，总能想起之前几次但丁强迫自己只靠手指到达高潮。所以每次他的手指指腹只是探进臀缝身体就不由自主的抗拒起来，但丁知道带给了维吉尔阴影。

因为经常的拓展已经有了一定习惯，在看看手指再次探进没有任何问题，这是但丁才会直接奔向主题。手指解开了裤子上的皮带扯出来后想也没想的直接把维吉尔的双手绑在一起，然后一边舔着对方的耳背起息不停的打在耳尖上。

“你逃不了的维吉尔。”

他早知道了真如他兄弟说的不单是自己，其实我们两个都逃不了了。但丁没有戴套的习惯也不喜欢被隔着一层东西不能直接碰触维吉尔，硕大的龟头直接撑开了穴口里的嫩肉褶皱撑平，不过来多少次总是让他欲罢不能的紧致感，直到贯穿到顶端完完全全的包裹着。但丁忍不住感叹了到然后舒服的喘了口气，身下的人明显是在努力的忍耐着，掀开他的身上的衣服就能看到那雪白的腰杆在微微的发抖。

他抱起来了维吉尔手掌从胸口穿到了人下巴迫使对方抬起头，再看看他一脸不情愿的表情染红的脸颊跟发烫的耳尖早就出卖了，但丁觉得他看起来真是可爱极了而自己的腰杆不由自主的开始摆动了起来，身下的人猛的绷紧身体紧闭着双眼加上拼命的咬着嘴唇，一副不情愿的模样像足了在强奸良家妇女。

但丁觉得该使重一点了要逼他叫声音出来，这个念头从他坐到床边看到维吉尔那时起就没有停过。手指抚摸上胸柔软的一点只要揉搓几下就变成发硬的颗粒，再加上自己腰间幅度大点用力挺进就不用到一会维吉尔就忍不住的尖叫起几声，随后的呻吟好像有些可怜都被自己的弟弟蛮横的撞碎了，声音居然跟来回抽动节奏来的断断续续。

对维吉尔更加折磨的是但丁总能熟练的磨蹭着那块敏感的软肉，自己的阴茎只能跟着来回摆动磨蹭着被单，但是身体里深处的快感往往来的更快。居然有些失神的微微吐舌尖眼眶挂上写泪花却又不至于滚落，但丁知道他感受到了快感看他忘情的表情忍不住低下头吻住，然后把那些零零碎碎的呻吟吞进嘴里。

很快他就在身下达到了高潮因为嘴巴被堵住了两人都没有叫上对方的名字，直到但丁松开后维吉尔嘴角边都是一时间没有咽下去的唾液，还有些呆滞的看着但丁嘴里呻吟声慢慢的停了下来，让他感到开心的这次他的哥哥主动的叫着他的名字，虽然声音很小有些虚弱但没有听错。

“...但...但丁...”

维吉尔知道他实在是太渴望自己了，不然他做的那么多事情都只是单纯把他绑在身边，他也知道自己不可能一直呆在这里，不属于这个时间的自己本不应该出现。现在弟弟所做的一切事情他又没办法抗拒，而沉默成了一种默认。

他静静地看着但丁抱住了自己靠在床背上，双腿间的粘稠液让维吉尔感到了不舒服随手拿起放在旁边的纸巾想去擦拭的时候发现但丁正在盯着自己，最后他也只是意思的抹掉腹部上的精液，至于屁股里真的想都别想。

这种日子不会持续很久，经管两人都知道但谁也没有说出口。


End file.
